Migraines
by SchmidttenForever
Summary: Migraines:  Chronic headaches that cause intense pain for several hours or even days.    Camille is there for Kendall while he has a migraine.   Kendall/Camille fluff    One shot.   I don't own anything.


**AN: Hey, guys! So, this is kind of a sequel to my story "Something More", but you don't HAVE to read that for this story to make sense. Hope you guys like it! **

**Definition of migraines: Chronic headaches that cause intense pain for several hours or even days. Victims of these jarring headaches will experience severe sensitivity to light and sound.**

"Carlos, would you turn down the TV volume a little bit?" Kendall asked, gently massaging his throbbing temples. "Sure thing, Kendall" Carlos replied. A few seconds later, Kendall heard the violent video game "Medal of Honor" get quieter. "Thanks, dude" Kendall said, doing his best to resume his Algebra 1 studies and not focus on how loud the video game still seemed to be.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"OH, YEAH! I totally just kicked your butt!" shouted James, jumping up and down on the couch. Irritated, Carlos tossed his video game remote to the side and promptly shoved James off of the couch, tackling him. **Why are my friends so noisy**, thought a frustrated Kendall. Closing his books first, Kendall stood up to go get something to drink, but obviously too quickly because his vision blurred and he had grab his chair to keep himself from face-planting onto the carpet. Too busy wrestling with each other, Carlos and James had not seen their friends' failed attempt to stand up. Kendall blew it off and proceeded to go towards the kitchen for something to drink, succeeding in his second attempt to stand.

After getting a glass of water, Kendall picked up his phone and noticed that he had missed a text message from Camille asking if he was up to a visit from her. Kendall replied saying that he was definitely up to a visit, but that he needed another half an hour to finish his algebra homework. Kendall took a long sip of water from his glass and quickly went back to work.

"Hey, sweetheart?" yelled Mrs. Knight from her bedroom. "Yeah, mom?" Kendall answered. "Can I get some help changing this light bulb?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Sure thing" Kendall replied, getting up carefully out of the chair this time and grabbing a new light bulb for his mom. Kendall entered his mom's bedroom, instant relief flooding through him at how quiet, cool, and dark it was in the room. Mrs. Knight handed her son a chair to stand on. The small amount of light streaming in through the door was the only thing that made it possible for Kendall to remove the dead light bulb, but he managed to do it. After Kendall had screwed in the new light bulb, he was caught off guard as his mom switched on the light to make sure it worked. The sudden brightness of the mere 60 watt light bulb was intense enough to briefly blind her poor son and he nearly fell off of the chair. "Oh, Kendall! I'm so sorry, honey, I wasn't thinking." she exclaimed, rushing to her son and helping him get off of the chair before he did so ungracefully. **Dang chairs have it out for me today**, thought Kendall. Mrs. Knight, on the other hand, was not pleased to see her son's lack of balance.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm." she said, frowning. "Yeah, mom, I'm just getting a little headache. I'm going to lie down for a bit, if that's okay?" he asked, beginning to massage his temples once again. "Of course" Mrs. Knight replied, her frown deepening. Mrs. Knight placed a kiss on her son's cheek and watched him walk off. Her motherly instincts were telling her that it was more than a little headache…

Kendall closed his bedroom door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. The sunlight streaming in through the window felt like it was burning holes in his pupils. Kendall jumped up from his bed and roughly pulled his drapes shut. His bedroom was still bright, though, and now he was getting angry. He just wanted the intense pain that was spreading behind his eyes to STOP! Desperate, Kendall threw one of his comforters over the window and began to turn down the sheets on his bed. Once it was just a tad darker in his room, Kendall climbed in bed and curled up into a ball. All he wanted to do was sleep - maybe then he would be in a pain-free world. His aching neck this morning had progressed quickly into something that he had not had in a long time - a migraine.

She had done EVERYTHING to pass time. She had curled her hair twice, changed her clothes three times, and had even baked two dozen brownies for her dad. So, after an especially long hour had finally gone by, Camille began her journey towards Kendall's hotel room.

After she had practically jogged to 2J, Camille excitedly threw open the door and hopped happily inside. Mrs. Knight was making dinner, Logan and Carlos were playing video games, and James, well…was standing in front of her. "Hey, Camille!" he greeted. "Hi, James. Um…where are Kendall and Katie?" she said, cutting to the chase, but not rudely. James thought about this for a minute before replying, "Um…Katie is down at the pool and Kendall is in his bedroom." he replied. Camille nodded, "Thanks, James!" she said, already on her way to see Kendall.

Camille opened the door to Kendall's bedroom, figuring he was just studying; but his room was only dimly lighted and he was nowhere to be seen. "Kendall?" she asked. "Camille?" came a mumbled reply from…the lump of blankets on the bed? The blankets moved a little bit and Camille tiptoed over to it, grinning. "Kendall?" she said again. Her eyes gradually adjusting to the dark, Camille managed to sit down on the _bed_ and not on her boyfriend. Kendall's head appeared above all of the blankets, his hair askew. Smiling, Camille reached out and fixed it. "Are you feelin' okay, hon.?" she asked. Kendall didn't normally retreat to his bed in the middle of the day and burrow himself in his blankets. Kendall folded back the blankets and sat up. He looked like he was about to say something, but he quickly wrapped one of his lanky arms around his waist and rushed out the door. Worry making her heart pound furiously, Camille rushed after him. It wasn't that hard to find him, the bathroom door was open all the way and her boyfriend was kneeling before the "throne".

Any normal girlfriend would have squealed, completely disgusted, and run off. However, Camille wasn't normal. She slid down onto her knees and then sat against the back of the tub, gently rubbing soothing circles on Kendall's back. Camille looked up a few seconds later to see Mrs. Knight, Carlos, Logan, and James huddled in the doorway - just staring at them. "What's wrong?" mouthed Camille. "Migraines. He would get them occasionally a while back, but he wasn't had one in quite a long time." Mrs. Knight replied. Normally, Mrs. Knight would have been in Camille's place, but she needed to put her over-protectiveness to the side so that her son's girlfriend could do what she needed to do. Despite the fact that Camille could be a little crazy at times, in a good way, she always had an instant calming effect on the four boys. Especially Kendall. Mrs. Knight had always been fond of Camille, but ever since she had been there for Kendall on that terrible anniversary of Mr. Knight's death, Mrs. Knight was confident that Camille would take excellent care of her son.

Suddenly realizing that their company was unwanted, the four onlookers scurried away, closing the bathroom door for Camille and Kendall. Once her poor boyfriend had finished throwing up, Camille watched as he rinsed his mouth out with some water before sinking back down on the floor. "Camille? Could you please turn off the light?" he whispered. Camille nodded and reached up to flip off the lights. The light coming from underneath the door was the only thing making it possible to see a little. Kendall crawled over and sat next her against the bathtub, bringing his knees up to his chest. Oh, gosh, Camille felt so bad for him. She had only experienced a few migraines before, but she knew how intense the pain could be. Wrapping both her arms around him, Camille held Kendall against her as he did his best to block out all sound and noise - for the sake of his head AND stomach. From the way he was positioned, Camille could feel his heart pounding, which was probably not helping his migraine. Unfortunately, that was how things worked. Headaches cause pain, pain causes frustration, sensitivity to light and sound causes vomiting, and the combination of vomiting and pain caused increased heart rate. Then it starts all over again. Sighing, Camille ran her fingers through Kendall's now sweat-soaked hair and held him close to her.

A few minutes later, an idea hit her and Camille reached up to grab a damp towel off of the sink. With feather-light pressure she began to gently dab Kendall's forehead with it-and then down his face all the way to his neck. She repeated this process several times, a feeling of satisfaction spreading through her when she felt Kendall's muscles relax and his body become less tense. Camille continued to do this until the towel was no longer damp.

"Kendall? How are you doing, sweetheart?" she whispered. "'M'okay" he whispered, his head now pressed up against her chest. "Do you want to go back to the bedroom?" she asked, still keeping her voice quiet. She felt him nod against her. "Okay" she whispered. Slowly and with Kendall's eyes half-closed, the two managed to get back to the bedroom. Kendall quickly climbed back into his bed, but Camille busied herself with making sure no light was coming into the bedroom. Yep, three blankets plus the drapes over the window and a towel stuffed underneath the door did the trick. When she had finished, Camille climbed into the bed and underneath the cool blankets with Kendall - who immediately snuggled up against her. Cuddled up together in the cool, dark room with Camille's arms wrapped gently around Kendall's broad shoulders, the two of them quickly fell asleep.

Camille stirred a little, a strange sensation tickling her. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the room was pitch black. Sure, it had been pretty close to pitch black when they had fallen asleep, but not this dark. Looking down when she felt the tickle again, Camille saw that Kendall was asleep with his head on her shoulder and was breathing on her neck. Camille smiled and stroked his bangs off of his forehead. Trying to not jostle the bed too much, she leaned over him and looked at the clock - 11:00pm? Camille's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Okay, obviously they both had needed sleep. Luckily, Camille knew that Mrs. Knight had probably called her parents to explain the situation. Kendall stirred a little bit and opened his eyes. "Hey" she said, smiling, "How are you feeling?" "Much better" he replied, smiling back at her. Yeah, Camille knew what that was like…you would suffer through a terrible headache or migraine and then it would just disappear. "I'm glad to hear that" Camille said, smiling and running her hand up and down Kendall's silky-smooth arm. Kendall sat up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Camille grinned like a fool at him when he pulled away. Whenever he kissed her like that, just out of the blue, she was left with a stupid grin on her face and tingling lips.

"We are terribly behind in our plans to hang out with each other now." Kendall pouted. "Do you want to do something? We could go hang out at the pool or have some dinner?" he suggested. Camille could tell that he felt guilty about his migraine screwing up their plans. She laughed and glanced at the clock. Famous eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Kendall followed her gaze. "WOAH!" he exclaimed when he saw just how late it actually was. "I'm so sorry, Camille. I completely screwed up today" he apologized. Now it was Camille's turn to kiss him and smile. "Don't apologize, Kendall. I still got to be with you; even though it wasn't the best of circumstances" she said. That was the truth, she had still gotten to spend time with him today, but her list of fun things to do didn't include watching her boyfriend suffer through a migraine. Nevertheless, Camille was glad she had been able to be there for him.

"Now what?" Kendall asked. Camille smiled, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm still tired." she said. Kendall laughed and brushed a few stray curls away from her face. "Sounds good to me" he replied, smiling back at her. They both laid back down next to each other and Kendall put his arm around Camille's shoulders. More than happy to spend the rest of the night in this man's arms, Camille nestled against Kendall. The smell of Kendall's soft skin and silky hair was absolutely intoxicating. Arms wrapped around each other, Camille and Kendall were soon fast asleep again.

**End**

**What did you guys think? Please review and let me know what you thought of it. I have a pretty epic Kendall/Camille/James story that I'm working on right now that will be several chapters, so keep an eye out for that one! The story will be HCA/Romance/Adventure! :D **


End file.
